Black Widow : A Soviets Initiation
by JavCritic
Summary: Natasha Romanoff is an aspiring KGB spy, young, beautiful and headstrong, but during training she notices some strange behaviour developing within her team, higher ups and high ranking officers, yet as she delves deeper into these strange occurrences she reveals an ugly side to the KGB that could put her and her team at serious risk of termination or even worse...enslavement


Natasha Romanoff is a 21 year-old aspiring Russian spy who after growing up in a dysfunctional family, with a house full of drugs, crime and prostitution has yearned to go out into the world and change it for the better, even if only slightly so that young girls like her won't have to keep going down the same dark path, and seeing as she has nothing left to lose, she signs up to a secret KGB program where five young girls are put through two months of rigorous training and in the end one will be chosen and turned into a professional spy for life.

Natasha after waiting in a deserted park of the KGB's choice with the other girls is blindfolded and taken to a secret location, the blindfold taken off as her training begins, but first her measurements for her gear and suit and while understandably uncomfortable from the glares she gets more than the other girls she ignores them and tries to block it out, she is then put in her ''Agility Suit'' and the glares become even more noticeable as unlike the other girls she has a an incredibly buxom figure, especially on her thighs and butt as now covering her curvaceous assets with a skin-tight, shimmering catsuit has only drawn more attention to it as she starts trying different ways to divert peoples attention to it (because ignoring it didn't),

She settles on an overcoat but the next day in training there's a problem as her coach shouts :

''Natasha, your overcoat is gonna get in the way of your fighting, I'm afraid you'll have to take it off'' She then sadly and obediently has to take it off and can feel the eyes of every man glued to her as she is now sweating as she tries to forget about it, doing her fighting training as normal, but as her coach critiques her defence stance he instructs to ''stiffen up her thighs and buttocks'' already raising alarms as he pushes her left leg back as far as it can go as she notices he is discreetly groping her thighs and ass while simultaneously trying to pert her out her ass as much as possible for the benefit of the officers behind her as she reacts in pure disgust picking up her coat and walking up to the head office.

She tells head officer Nick Fury everything that's been happening as well as addressing the fact that the other girls suits still haven't come through yet and wondering if this is the reason, but Nick calmly assures her that this'll never happen again and the other girls suits will be coming through very soon, this puts her at rest at least a little as they lead up to their first training mission, with KGB men playing the ''Bad Guys'' Natasha and her Five girls have to infiltrate their base and successfully detain each one of them.

The mission starts as again only Natasha is in her ''Agility Suit'' with the other girls just in normal camo-gear as they strategically infiltrate the base, using their signals and formation perfectly but they are soon ambushed, thinking the exercise is over Natasha says :

''Alright guys, you beat us Game over…how did you get us so quickly?'' She says hesitantly they look up to a surveillance camera on the wall.

''Wait, so you cheated? then you don't win?'' She says even more nervously as the men don't answer and simply start closing in on her and her girls.

''You lost plain and simple? there wasn't any cheating, now you have to pay the price'' One of the men says as she looks around nervously.

''Ok, Girls, the mission isn't over, so let's beat this properly'' She says shakily as the girls start fighting the men but one after the other the girls are overpowered and three of the men crowd Natasha as they start to prod and grasp deep into her latex-clad curves as she reacts in disgust.

''What are you doing? this isn't part of the test! we lost that's it!'' She pleads prying their eager hands away as she can't help but notice the throbbing in their pants.

''No, Miss Romanoff…it isn't over till it's over, you gotta learn.'' The same man says as he then slaps her ass and she squirms in terror.

''You can't do this…to a spy, it's against the rules!'' She cries as they start to rub their bulges in unison.

''You aren't a spy yet, Miss Romanoff…but you soon will be'' He says as they all continue grasping their bulges even harder for her as the other girls are being stripped, their clothes ripped off and groped all over the place as they scream in peril.

Natasha fights and squirms just as much as the girls but is soon over powered and the testosterone fills the little circle they make till it consumes her as every leather-clad curve is groped and spanked as her catsuit is absolutely filled with sweat and her deepest fears come to life,

Pushed around from man to man like a toy, one man licking his hand before giving the hardest slap to her shimmering, wet and meaty ass till it's sore red as she is used like a piece of meat while all the other girls are simultaneously pushed to the floor and the mens penises vigorously shoved down their throats and fucked in their tight, untamed pussies on the other end within an inch of their lives as they are forced to watch as one man rips the bottom of Natasha's catsuit ,sweat seeping out of it as she is then immediately entered by one of their eager, oversized cocks,

She struggles and moans as she is emasculated, forced down and she feels them an ogling over her cursedly lustful, sweating and voluptuous body as she feels like his sex slave being filled up by his appreciative cock in each heated thrust, watching her team-mates around her as they are sodomized, violently humiliated and fucked in front of her, whilst her perky and latex-clad breasts are slapped, groped and sucked lovingly by every man in the circle, each one taking their turns taming her warm, wet pussy in pure delight, each one harder and more barbaric as the other as they pummel and excitedly plow her pussy like a pornstar and she can feel herself being used up after the desire she's built.

Then unlucky for her they start on her anus, her black commander starting as she painfully is forced to take in 12 inches of his eager meat, yelping till her voice cracks as he very carelessly and ruthlessly rides her ass as it is stretched within and inch of it's life as they are now in pure heaven as they now take turns again, with a new hole to try out.

She feels herself getting looser and looser and sadly in-turn much more comfortable, all she can hear is them cheering each other on, spanking her ass when their done in victory as they high five each other like its a competition and she couldn't feel any more humiliated and dirty,

Then while the other girls are thrown to the side after being equally pummelled she is pushed to the forefront, sweat and tears all over her red face as they jerk themselves off rigorously to her, laughing and smiling as she then one by one gets the disheartening sensation of their hot loads gushing and shooting all over her face, the warmness only grossing her out even more, feeling like a slut as her face is soon absolutely drenched in cum dripping and oozing across her face as she has to just sit with and have the feeling sink in, deep down of being utterly humiliated and degraded as they all laugh and ridicule her, the leader saying :

''How does it feel finally being a spy, you've been co-signed…can you even open your eyes? slut, it's what you get'' he says as she is now crying and he slaps her on the face but wipes the cum back on it and completely blind she has to sit there as they all ridicule her for what seems like forever and the other girls look and cry as their whimpers soon become all she can hear, until the leader finally puts her out of her misery, comes up to her again and says ''Game over'' before she is knocked out by a tranquillizer.

The next day after she has cleaned herself up, having to throw away her suit and put on normal combat gear she goes straight up to headquarters, getting the usual ogles and whistles by her attackers on her way as she confronts Nick.

''If you don't fire every one of those men down there then i will personally take this whole operation down!'' She shouts venomously.

''Oh really? you think you can take down the whole KGB? I'd like to see you try…no really'' Nick responds as he looks down her shirt.

''So you admit you knew? i can't believe you would stoop that low, and you helped them, I am not gonna take down the whole KGB Nick…Just you'' She says as she then jumps over the table and hits Nick, stunning him as his guards then close in on her but she swiftly takes them all out, the others now alerted, they charge up and after taking a few out she is soon overpowered as suddenly her crew burst through, ambushing and taking out many of his men till they are almost all defeated but as Nick gets his strength back and gives a crotch shot to Natasha, it stuns her, still sore his men get the same idea, doing it to the others as well and after many more they are sadly very weakened, now on her knees Natasha looks up to him in absolute spite as Nick unzips his pants before saying :

''If you thought taking in a black cock was tough, wait till you eat one''

He says as he then fills her mouth to the brim with his vieny meat, inch by inch as she gags and chokes on his member pulsating down her throat as tears fill her eyes and her mouth is soon pummelled like hell as from behind she can feel her thighs being felt up by three men as she is spanked once again, licking her clothed crotch before her camo pants are then ripped and she is forcefully picked up and slotted on one of their faces as he slobbers all over her warm and rugged pussy and anus.

The other girls are again like last time forced to fellate and fuck all the officers as they are banged like sluts as rough as ever, Nick now turns Natasha around and fucks her pussy, roughly and disagreeably entering her as his long member fills her up painfully, gasping for air as he then aggressively rides her like a whore. Opening and violently fucking her asshole now till it cant get any wider while her face is violated and fucked too, getting hard slaps to her now bright red tits as everyone is all naked and sweating, bodies slipping and grinding on top of each other as the petite girls scream and are forced to bound on their abundant and hard members one by one as they all then soon exit the girls, dropping their violated and red raw bodies to the floor as they wimpier and moan and the men then circle Natasha, this time bending her over to reveal her sweating and well rounded backside which is spanked red, groped and has their exited members disgustingly pushed and slithered into her ass cheeks almost swallowing them all whole in it's voluptuousness as it is then not too long before each officer releases a huge, gushing and nasty load all over her ass cheeks slipping and dripping off it as each hot spray of semen hits her body it fills her with undeniable shame and disgust till it is absolutely coated with cum and she is forced to wear their pleasure like a slut,

Absolutely embarrassed and full of resentment for the monsters around her as they laugh, gasp and marvel at what they've done in pure joy, smiling to each other and laughing at the girls and at the peak of her rage Natashsa storms off, feeling humiliated as she still has to wear their cum as she does so.

''You won't get away with this! One day you'll pay!''

Feeling stupid as their cum is still drying her ass and just naturally feeling being self-concious and exposed from being naked but as she reaches the door. a hand comes over her as the voice from behind says :

''Only if you remember tomorrow''

She is then chloroformed but when she comes to, she is cleaned up with a new combat suit to replace the last one and her torn army gear is replaced too as her memories have been erased from the last two days since the incident at the gym and replaced, putting in memories of a two night stand's with, to explains how open she is now and same with the girls as they go about their lives like it never happened.

Soon Nick and Natasha are transferred to S.H.I.E.L.D and taken to america after their operation is finally spoiled by a girl who they couldn't memory erase in time…Darkstar (But that's a whole other story), but Natasha thinking it was for something else is none the wiser but because S.H.I.E.L.D does know why her operation was destroyed Nick isn't allowed to memory wipe anymore, because it's too dangerous but as the Avengers are formed, Tony, Thor and Steve are secretly put to the side by Nick as he proposes :

''Natasha sure is something, huh? what if I told you i have technology that with one of your help could erase anything you chose to do to her, and we won't even have to detain her… ''

The guys laugh nervously but exitedly as they look over at Natasha checking out her overflowing ass in her suit and Tony says

''It's a deal, give me the details I'll sort it by tonight''

''Great, I knew you'd do it!'' Nick says happily, missing having a piece every week himself.

Tony then exits the conversation, walks over and slaps Natasha's ass, she absolutely outraged and shocked as he says :

''See you tonight, babe'' And she looks even more perplexed.

''Yeah, in your dreams maybe Tony'' She looks around and the other employees have smiles on their faces for some reason but doesn't understand, so she just shrugs it off.

''You'd be surprised'' An employee remarks.

''You'll probably have better chance being with me than him, John'' She replies.

''You know what? i probably would'' He says as they all smile again and she ignores it.

 **John's email to Nick the next day :**

''Thanks for letting me have Natasha last night, gave her a run for her money as you'll tell when you see her, I'll give you all the dirty details at work today :-)''

The End


End file.
